


It starts with marriage

by Lachecafe



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachecafe/pseuds/Lachecafe
Summary: A series of semi connected oneshots.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	It starts with marriage

“Heyyy…” Terry slinks his way into he and his partner’s shared bathroom, hands behind his back and attempting to look sheepish while clearly hiding something.

Korvo sighs dramatically, a human toothbrush hanging lazily out of his mouth as very recently he’d heard of gum disease and wasn’t taking any chances. He attempts to ignore the lovably stupid man he’d begun to raise a family with but caves after a few seconds of soul crushing guilt. How had he come to love all of them so fast?

“What, Terry?”

“I just wanted to know if you- I don’t know? Like me?”

“Yes? I love all of you.” Korvo replies in a matter of fact way. Terry groans.

“No! Not like that, like-” Terry steps a little closer to Korvo, in response the more standoffish alien takes a measured step back. “Come on man, you know? We share a bed, we have kids. We might be two of the LAST few grown members of our species. And- You did try to kiss me-”

“I did NOT.” 

“You did…”

Korvo’s expression falls, “No, I couldn’t have… When?”

“When I shot you with the stupid ray 10 times.” Terry responds, happy Korvo seems too caught up in the emotional rollercoaster of having tried to kiss his best friend to be mad at him for that particular fuck up. He’s kind of glad Korvo didn’t remember, both due to the righteous anger that would inevitably follow and the embarrassment of his own rejection soon after. It’s not that he finds Korvo unattractive, in fact he’s pretty much his type with a few unsavory personality quirks he’s grown unreasonably fond of. The reason he rejected him is much more complicated than that but Terry thinks he’s finally come to terms with the matter.

Terry rubs Korvo’s head, wiping away the small wriggling creatures that have begun to pop out due to stress.

“Did I ruin everything?” Korvo asks, calming down surprisingly fast from the small intimate contact. Terry would have to try that more often.

“Of course not, I did something kinda dumb too. You probably don’t remember but I can tell you, if it makes you feel better.”

“What did you do?” Korvo replies, slightly on edge. Preparing for the worst, knowing Terry’s track record.

“Hey, hey. It wasn’t something I DID, it was something I said.” Korvo seemed to settle down once more, so Terry continues. “I said.. Iwubu.”

“What?” Korvo replies, Terry begins to gooble himself as the nervousness of saying how he feels once more overtakes him. It had been so much easier the first time.

“I’m honored to be here with you and I … luuuvwoo.”

“What the fuck did you say about me?” Korvo pulls out one of the many lasers he arms himself with and points it at Terry. The other quickly dodges as Korvo attempts to take a shot at him. “Clarify motherfucker! You think I’m stupid, huh? Fat? What is it?”

“Jesus, Korvo! I’m in love with you!” The lazer grazes Terry’s arm not a moment after but the satisfaction of watching Korvo’s mind implode makes it all worth it.

“You love… Me?”

“Yep!” Terry stands shakily, he walks toward Korvo again but this time the other doesn’t back away. He hugs him and Korvo returns it tightly.

“But.. I’m an asshole! And annoying- and your Life partner, Terri?” Korvo mumbles into his chest, refusing to meet his friend’s eyes just yet.

“You mean well and I was never that into Terri anyway.”

“I’ve gained weight.”

“Nothing wrong with a little squish, baby.”

“Well, maybe you’re not assertive enough for me then?” Korvo begs, obviously not meaning any of it. “You can do better than me, Terry.”

“If I tried I would regret it for the rest of my life. I love you and I want to be together forever, Korvy.” Terry finally opens his right palm, within lies a silver ring with a bright red stone in the center. He presents it to Korvo, hoping his friend would recognise the gesture from all the television they watch. “I know it’s not the traditional way, like you would prefer, but it’s the Earth way and Earth’s what brought us all together.”

Korvo hesitates but takes the ring, he slides it on his own finger and stares at it a bit, as if considering. “I admit this isn’t what I imagined… But I never thought I would change as much as I did because of you and the replicants. I- I do, Terry.”

“Hell yeah, baby!” Terry grabs hold of Korvo’s hands and bounces on his heels. “We are gonna have such an awesome wedding, better than the one in Step-brother’s for sure. We should get Will Ferrel to sing opera at the end but instead of opera he’ll sing True Love by Pink!”

“I can make a clone of Will Ferrel but he will sing the traditional Florpian Life Mate hymn.”

“Eh. Good enough.”

They explain the change of relationship later to the replicants and are a little more surprised than they should be that the two children don’t give a damn.

“I thought you were already married.” Says Jesse, barely giving her parents so much as a glance in their direction. She turns to them suddenly, eyes full of hope. “Wait- Does this mean I can wear a pretty dress and maybe throw flowers at people like in the movies?”

“A flower girl?” Yumyulack corrects, he puts his hands on his hips. “And OBVIOUSLY I will be the best man. It’s the burden that I carry… I have a suit to wear already, by the way.”

“Where’d you get the money for a suit?” 

“Where do I get the money for any of the shit I have? You’ll never know, losers.”

It takes about a month for the five of them to plan the wedding, the fifth contributor being P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. who they dug up for her extensive knowledge of TV marriage and her hyper-intelligent robot brain’s ability to quickly get ordained to officiate the wedding. Once preparation is finished they send out invitations to everyone they like in the neighborhood, totaling to a solid 5 people. Of those five people, none of them enjoyed Korvo and Terry’s company enough to actually come, so the family quickly kidnapped a bystander to act as a witness to the wedding.

“We stand here today to bind these two gay, yet also genderless, aliens into holy matrimony.” P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. begins, “May this union give them emotional fulfillment and a decent amount of Social Security benefits and joint taxes. God bless.”

“That was beautiful”, Terry sniffles. He’s sporting his best clothes for the special occasion: A Tuxedo t-shirt and long pants.

“Now we just have to start paying taxes.” Says Korvo, unlike Terry he wore his same robe as always but with a small, red bowtie. 

The two grooms take each other's hands as P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. announces they kiss each other for a visual display of their love. Korvo says no and Terry agrees he doesn’t want to kiss in front of their kids, a stranger, and a clone of Will Ferrel.

“Fair enough but you’d better seal the deal later.” The robot concedes.

“You know we will!” Terry lewdly implies. Korvo hits him. “Ow.”

“You are now husband and husband, I guess. Now give each other the rings- Oh you’re already wearing them.” P.A.T.R.I.C.I.A. groans. 

“Oh, were we not supposed to?”

“No, it’s fine. I just finished a, usually 2 year, course to get ordained in 2 months for just for you two but- UGH.” The unappreciated robot storms off back into her metal prison below the ground.

“Sing for us Will.” Terry commands, wrapping his arm around his new husband.

“Make it good.” Korvo threatens.


End file.
